Pijamada Con Cat
by Zak West
Summary: Era la una y media de la madrugada y yo aún no podía dormir. Bueno y quien podría dormir estando en las circunstancias en las que yo me encontraba. Jade estaba a mi izquierda y Cat a mi derecha. Pasen y lean. JORI.


_**Hola! Les traigo un pequeño one- shot para que aguanten la espera de un nuevo capítulo de mi otro fic llamado "Juegos, Celos Y Algo Más". Debo admitir que la idea me vino a la mente basada en un manga que leí tiempo atrás. Así que la mayoría de este fic se lo debo al escritor o escritora de ese manga. Sin más por añadir espero que lo disfruten, nos leemos abajo.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Narrado por Tori.**

Era la una y media de la madrugada y yo aún no podía dormir. Bueno y quien podría dormir estando en las circunstancias en las que yo me encontraba. Jade estaba a mi izquierda y Cat a mi derecha. Jade había alegado que yo nunca había dormido con la pelirroja antes y por eso no sabía lo que era amanecer con un tremendo dolor en la espalda, a causa de las patadas que daba Cat toda la noche, así que para ponerle fin a la discusión, me ofrecí a estar en medio de ambas. En realidad podría lidiar con las patadas, ya que Trina no era precisamente alguien que acostumbrara dormir muy tranquila. Como era que habíamos llegado a esto, bueno no era algo tan simple.

_Flashback._

- Entonces, ¿tienes la casa para ti sola por 1 semana?. – Me preguntaba Jade con esa sonrisa maliciosa que yo se la conocía muy bien, ella estaba parada frente a mí, mientras yo sacaba unos libros de mi casillero.

- Sip.- Conteste con entusiasmo. – Mis padres se fueron de viaje junto con Trina a visitar a una tía, que está enferma.

- ¿Por qué no fuiste con ellos?

- Digamos que no soy del agrado de mi tía. – Dije mientras cerraba mi casillero.

- Vaya, así que yo ya no soy la única a la que no le agrada la perfecta Victoria Vega. - Ella sonrío más ampliamente.

- Aww así que crees que soy perfecta Jadey. - Vi como su sonrisa se desvaneció, lo que provoco que la mía apareciera, ella tenía intenciones de replicar, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, yo agregue. – No trates de negarlo, ya que si no fuera así, yo no sería tu novia. – dije lo último casi en un susurro. Jade y yo llevábamos 2 meses de relación secreta, ya que Beck aún estaba dolido por la repentina ruptura. Y aunque ella no lo diga, yo sé que le duele el ya no contar con él como amigo. Beck es único que sabe por quién lo dejo Jade, así que el también guarda cierto coraje hacia mí. Y gracias a eso lo hemos tenido en secreto para no causarle un daño mayor al ir por ahí tomadas de la mano. Baje la mirada y me concentre en mis tenis, Vans, rojos, al recordar que Beck ya no nos hablaba.

- Pues tenías que serlo, de lo contrario te hubiera encajado mis tijeras favoritas en tu perfecto cuello desde hace ya bastante tiempo. – Alce mi mirada y la encontré sonriendo, sus ojos se encontraron con los míos, y no pude evitar perderme en aquellos hermosos jades. Yo solo negué ligeramente con la cabeza mientras sonreía aún más, cuando vi como Jade mordía ligeramente su labio inferior. – Entonces. – Ella volvió a hablar, fije mi vista de nuevo en ella. – Pídemelo.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Que vaya a hacerte compañía en la noche. – Dijo, guiñando su ojo izquierdo.

- ¿Quién dice que quiero que tú pases la noche conmigo?

- ¿Entonces no es así?. – levanto su ceja perforada y me dio una sonrisa maliciosa. De pronto su sonrisa se desvaneció y sus ojos se abrieron ligeramente. Yo di un suspiro de rendición.

- De acuerdo, Jade, ¿Quieres pasar la noche en mi casa?.

- Yeiii! Una pijamada. – Sentí como se me helo la sangre por un segundo, al escuchar la infantil voz que provenía de detrás de mi, ahora entendía por qué Jade dejo de sonreír. – Tú, Jade y yo tendremos una pijamada. – Decía dando saltitos frente a mí. – Y veremos películas y comeremos palomitas… una vez mi hermano se atraganto con una palomita y…

- Cat. – La interrumpió Jade. – Vega y yo no tendremos una pijamada.- Le dijo en tono frio cortante.

- Pero si yo escuche que Tori te invito a pasar la noche en su casa.- Decía la pequeña pelirroja dejando de saltar.

- Bueno si pero es para… - Vi como Cat agachaba la mirada tristemente y yo pude sentir como algo se retorcía dentro de mí. Algo llamado, culpa. – Sabes que no importa, ¿Qué te parece a las 8?- Vi como Jade abría los ojos de sorpresa y me daba una mirada envenenada, yo solo atine a bajar un poco la mirada.

- Yeeeiiii!. – Volvió a gritar Cat. Mi amiga pelirroja salto sobre mí y me dio un abrazo muy fuerte que me saco el aire. Dios, cuanta fuerza puede caber en ese pequeño cuerpo.

- ¡NO!. –Grito Jade, cuando Cat le intento dar un abrazo. La pelirroja solo chillo de miedo y corrió hacia otro lado lejos de nosotras. Cuando Cat ya no se pudo ver, me voltee y vi como Jade me veía con ira. - ¡VEGA! – Gruño y yo salí corriendo, temiendo que se le olvidara que mi cuello era "perfecto" y me enterrara sus tijeras favoritas.

_Fin del flashback._

Y así es como habíamos acabado en esta pijamada tan improvisada. Jade había estado enojada conmigo toda la tarde, y me había gritado unas cuantas veces por teléfono, diciendo que era muy blanda y esas cosas. Sentí como el cuerpo de Cat se daba la vuelta y me pasaba los brazos por el cuello, apretándome contra su pecho más de lo que hubieran deseado mis pulmones.

- Sr. Conejo.

Dijo mi pelirroja amiga, aun inconsciente en su sueño, mientras que subía una de sus piernas arriba de la mía. La trate de mover un poco pero era inútil, Cat no se movía ni un centímetro, ahora sabia a lo que se refería Jade. No tuve más opción que acomodarme un poco mejor y disponerme a dormir. Cuando mis parpados se iban cerrando sentí como el cuerpo de Jade se pegaba más a mi espalda.

- ¿Estas cómoda Vega? – Me pregunto en un susurro cerca de mi oído izquierdo, lo cual hizo que un escalofrió me recorriera el cuerpo completo.

- Pues… supongo. – Tartamudee mientras ella se pegaba aún más (si eso es posible) a mi espalda.

- Si es así, ¿Por qué no todas esas veces que yo dormía contigo, te ibas mejor a dormir con Cat? ¿Eh? – Ella me seguía susurrando al oído, procurando que sus labios rozaran con mi oreja cada vez que decir una palabra.

- Jade… sabes que yo no…

Me calle repentinamente cuando note como la mano helada de Jade se deslizo por debajo de mi playera, por mi vientre, y por mi cintura. Mi respiración se volvió un poco más lenta y cerré los ojos para disfrutar un poco más de su tacto. Pero la satisfacción no duro mucho, ya que recordé que Cat estaba a un lado de mí.

- Jade… Para… Cat. – Fue todo lo que pude tartamudear, ya que me mordió mi lóbulo ligeramente, provocando un suspiro un poco sonoro de mi parte. – Ella… Se de- despertara. – Dije aún con dificultada.

- Entonces no hagas ruido. – Me dijo otra vez en un susurro mientas me besaba el cuello y su otra mano se pasaba por debajo de mí, yo solté un gemido un tanto audible y Cat se movió un poco aflojando su agarre. – No lo estás haciendo demasiado bien, Vega. – Podría jurar que Jade tenía una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

Yo no dije nada solo cerré los ojos con un poco de fuerza mientras me mordía el labio inferior. Jade comenzó a mover la mano que tenía debajo de mi cuerpo mientras las otra se abrió paso para capturar mi seno derecho, tuve que morder más mi labio para no gemir y despertar a Cat. Jade soltó una pequeña risita burlona y siguió besando, lamiendo y mordiendo mi cuello, mientras que su mano derecha (la que no estaba masajeando tan deliciosamente mi seno) bajaba con lentas y tortuosas caricias por mi vientre hasta llegar a la parte superior de mi pantalón de la pijama. Abrí mis ojos y tome una bocanada de aire para que saliera mi voz.

- Jade... Para. – Trate de sonar los más convencida posible, pero la mano de Jade, que ahora estaba bajando más por encima de mi pantalón, me hacia las cosas un poco difíciles. – Para. – Esta vez soné un poco más convincente.

- Vega. Vega. Vega. – Susurro Jade en tono recriminatorio en mi oído. Su mano derecha bajo más hasta tocar mi centro, aun sobre el pantalón. Y entonces ya no pude resistirlo, solté un gemido muy audible, pero, por fortuna, Cat solo se movió un poco más y quito su pierna de encima mío. Mientras yo sentía mi intimidad arder y mojarse cada vez más por el tacto de Jade. – Parece que tu cerebro y tu cuerpo no están del todo coordinados. – Su mano izquierda se turnaba entre un seno y otro mientras daba ligeros, pero fuertes, pellizcos a mis pezones, que cada vez se ponían más duros. – Porque, tu cerebro me dice "para", pero tu cuerpo me dice "follame".

Su mano había desaparecido por debajo de mi pantalón de la pijama y de mis paties, así que ahora sus toques eran directos. Y fue entonces que me pregunte, ¿Por qué me estoy resistiendo?, Cat parece estar en un estado de coma, así que dudo que se despierte. Con muy poco cuidado me di la vuelta para encarar a Jade, que tenía una sonrisa burlona, tal como lo había supuesto.

- Te tardaste bastante en adivinar que Cat tiene el sueño muy pesado. – Yo sonreí y le di un beso con mucha urgencia. – Vaya… Veo que alguien está ansiosa. - Decía entre besos

Yo no respondí y la seguí besando, cada vez con más fervor y pasión. Nuestras lenguas luchaban en mi boca mientras que mis manos se aferraban a su cintura. Ella introdujo dos dedos en mi interior, mientras que yo ahogaba un gemido en su boca, mis manos rasgaban la piel de su cintura y su espalda por debajo de su camiseta, seguro eso dejara unas cuantas marcas mañana.

- Mierda. –Dijo Jade arrancando sus labios de los míos, y mordiéndome un poco en el proceso. Su mano derecha acelero su penetración, mientras que la izquierda bajo hasta mi trasero. Jade pego su frente a la mía mientras respiraba con dificultad, sus ojos se encontraron con los míos y pude ver toda la lujuria reflejados en ellos. Yo sonreí y ella también lo hizo. – Te amo. – Yo sonreí aún más, y lleve mis manos a su trasero, por debajo del short rojo que ella llevaba, y lo apreté haciendo que gimiera.

Nuestras respiraciones se mezclaban y era como si el aire - que ahora era difícil hacer que entrara a nuestros pulmones- que respirábamos era el que la otra soltaba. Sus dedos me penetraban con más profundidad y yo tuve que volverla a besar para poder ahogar un gemido, que seguro despertaría a Cat. Mientras que Jade mordió mi labio inferior, haciéndolo sangrar, para oprimir el gemido que le cause cuando mi mano derecha rodeo su muslo para posarseu sexo que ardía y estaba empapado de sus jugos. Yo comencé a hacer movimientos circulares con mi dedo índice en su clítoris, en lo que ella seguía gimiendo en mi boca. No faltaba mucho para que yo me corriera, y Jade estaba en la misma situación que yo, para acelerar un poco el proceso, yo metí tres dedos a su interior y comencé con estocadas un poco lentas, pero que al paso de los segundos se hicieron más profundas. No faltaba mucho y yo lo sabía, ambas estábamos al límite, y fue cuando ya estaba sintiendo los espasmos que pude notar como algo me empujaba por mi espalda con mucha fuerza, haciéndonos caer a Jade y a mí al suelo.

- ¡Sr. Conejo! – Grito Cat levantándose de golpe de la cama. - ¿Jade?, ¿Tori? – Mire hacia la izquierda y me encontré con la mirada de Jade que parecía estar muy molesta. "Tranquila", le susurre, pero yo sabía que era en vano.

- ¡Joder Cat! – Gruño Jade levantándose del suelo. – ¿Qué acaso no puedes dormir como la puta gente normal? – Yo también me incorpore y me levante del suelo.

- Jade, tranquila, no fue intención de Cat, ¿Verdad?

- Claro que no. Una vez mi hermano estaba…

- ¡No me importa! – Grito Jade y Cat solo chillo de horror. – Me iré a dormir a la sala. – Ella camino hacia la puerta, la abrió y cerró de un portazo.

- Creo que se enojó. - Decía mi pelirroja amiga con su mismo tono inocente.

- No te preocupes. – Yo le sonreí. – Dudo mucho que su enojo sea porque nos arrojaste a ambas al suelo.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – Yo solo negué con la cabeza.

- Nada, olvídalo… Anda vuelve a dormir. –Le dije mientras me volvía a acostar.

Ella solo asintió con la cabeza y se recostó. Diez minutos después ella ya estaba soñando con un conejo y una jirafa. Me levante sin hacer el menor ruido posible y salí de la habitación, baje las escaleras y fui al sillón. Me acerque pero no vi nada, o mejor dicho, no vi a nadie sobre el.

- ¿Jade? – Susurre mientras comenzaba a buscarla con la vista.

De pronto sentí unas manos que me rodeaban por la cintura, y fue cuando mi espalda se pegó con el pecho de Jade. Yo me gire para verla a los ojos, y a pesar de toda la penumbra que había, pude ver esos hermosos jades brillando en la obscuridad. Me acerque y la bese con ternura.

- Yo también te amo. – le dije cuando nos separamos del beso. Ella me volvió a besar y yo enrede mis brazos alrededor de su cuello. Ambas caminamos hasta topar con una de las esquinas del sillón. Jade rompió el beso, y yo aproveche esa oportunidad para tumbarla en el sillón, de tal modo que ahora ella estaba debajo de mí. La comencé a besar otra vez pero con más desesperación, mientras ella aferraba sus manos a mi trasero. – Vaya… Veo que alguien está ansiosa. –Dije cuando rompimos el beso.

- Esta vez será más difícil que Cat te escuche… Así que gime mi nombre cuando te corras, Vega. – me dijo en tono lujurioso, yo sonreí y asentí con la cabeza.

Si alguien me hubiera dicho que estar en una pijamada con Cat y Jade sería tan divertido y excitante, ya hubiera tenido millones de pijamadas con Cat.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Bien, hasta aquí este one – shot . Espero que les haya gustado. Si tienen un comentario, alguna queja, sugerencia, etc. Déjenme un **__**reviews**__**, todo es muy bien recibido. **_

_**Estoy escribiendo una nueva historia Jori, para cuando publique el último capítulo de "Juegos, Celos Y Algo Más", comenzarla. Luego les daré más detalles, pero creo que será de su agrado.**_

_**Bien pues por mi parte es todo, gracias por leer.**_

_**Nos leemos luego. Adiós **_

_**ZAK…**_


End file.
